littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Mojo Drops
Looking for more information about the random Mojo Drops related to "gift" drops that occur due to Pumpkin King, Totem and White Column etc. My own experience is that I have 3 White Columns and 2 Pumpkin Kings and seem to discover a random Mojo drop in my empire about once per day, but I do not pay that much attention to this. Questions & Observations: 1) Does EACH Pumpkin/Totem/Column produce a Gold/Crystal gift at a regular rate? So if we have 10 such structures, we have 10X Gold/Crystal gifts? If this is correct and the gift produced which is normally Gold/Crystal has a small chance to be Mojo, then having more gift producers would mean more chance at Mojo gifts and therefore more Mojo. Depending on how many drop per day, the producers would eventually pay for themselves and end up being a good source of Mojo. 2) Is there a static drop rate? It seems to occur at regular intervals to me with slight variation. Often on a change of screen from arena to friends and VERY often when logging back in after a Nap or break, I find drops. 3) The drops you find at your friends, rivals etc...they are YOUR drops...This I believe is true. What frequency or what triggers it still seems to be time based. 4) Do all 3 upper end builds (Column/Totem/Pumpkin) drop gifts? I do not believe so anymore. The frequency I see drops and often when changing screens or logging in I get two such drops back to back or at the same time and I have 2 pumpkin kings. 5) Do the drops just appear randomly on the Empire page or actually pop in front of the *build* such as the Pumpkin? Or do they pop into open areas with nothing built on them as seems to be the case. Often I find them near my pumpkins but always in an empty 1X1 spot which makes sense, they seem to take actual space. 6) Why do high level players have SO many White Columns, Totems and Pumpkins? Are they just filthy rich and like there Empire to look super and to have completely unrealistic and high population counts, which really does not help with them game overall. The advantage is just not there for anyone to spend the Mojo. They cannot possibly want the Gold/Crystal drops as most high level players have excessive Gold/Crystal, usually in the millions. Please reply any observations, questions and insight into this, Thanks, Azyle _____________________________ Its because of this stupid cheat http://littleempire.blinkweb.com/ It is one of the only woking cheats and people still get away with it Thanks, jonodragon - natural and loyal Chieftain on little empire observations: 1) each item like that does have its on drop rate and frequency that it drops gold/crystals. i had a wall of trees at one point and they dropped a TON (of course it cost a good bit, not sure the return on investment). the mojo has nothing to do with any of these items. Ive gotten just as many mojo drops from friends without any trees/jugs/pumpkins and so on as i have with friends with a ton. 2) not sure, there is a chance those are drops that happened at the regular rate you just werent there to see them actually fall? 3) they are yours, your friend can not see them (i have 2 irl friends that play), No idea on the frequency. after the initial drops i rarely see new drops looking at my friends villages. 4) pumpkins maybe, totems and columns im sure do not. 5) they dont need space as my "forest" didnt have any empty spots. if youre asking about the "out of the sky" ones then im not posative. the out of the sky ones -are- random though and not dropping out of any particular building. you can see when it comes from a tree its coming from the tree itself. the sky ones just fall from off camera. 6) after your late teens gold dosnt matter. in your 20s crystals lose value, so trees would mean nothing to a high level player. what does mean alot though is maximum capacity. i can hold 170 atm which usually allows me to do 12-15 arena fights before i have to wait on new troops to finish being made. mostly trolls and priest (as i dont use many of the advanced units and those i do dont die often :P ) Seyon33 15:44, February 24, 2012 (UTC) So then you are saying that none of the Green Builds, including Pumpkin King, Totems and/or White Columns increase the random Mojo Drops/Gifts you can get? I am same as you and been this way since about level 14, churn out trolls as fast as I can for my Behemoth classic line up and battle as many Arena fights as the refresh rate will allow me. I have found so far that my max capacity of 174 (All Houses + 3 Column and 2 Pumpkin) easily allows me with 5 Magic temples and 6 Barracks fully upgraded to "grind" non stop. It gets to the point I attack other players simply hoping for a big battle that will produce more XP for me while I wait for my Arena refresh to come up. I am level 24, close to 25, making a level per day. My main point I see is that I do not need more capacity and am operating at maximum rate. Every battle I lose 7-8 trolls, sometimes a mage or a priest depending on if the player is very tough. I cannot remember the last time I lost an Arena battle. Yet I see some players even one or two levels higher than me and many level 30+ players with sickening amounts of Totem/Column/Pumpkins and cannot really figure out the reason for it. The added population maybe makes sense at high levels to grind, but I still am not sure it justifies the way some of them have 15 White Columns etc. Population count would be well over 500+. Mojo cost to build all these structures would be quite high as well. I guess another thought is that since the best gear high level must be won and not bought, everyone hits a point where there literally is nothing left to spend Mojo on. jonodragon 12:14, July 10, 2012 I am level 14 at the mo, and i am buying trees and bushes but I dont think they help me with drops or fighting at all. I am saving up to buy a few colour full jugs at the mo to see what they do. ---- They got many collumns because they spend some more money on equipment and had mojo left / won some. A reason for many collumns etc. is also the added castle hp. When in a battle your heroes do not meet and are hitting the castle wall, having lots more hp than your opponent gives you the win. About the random money/crystal/mojo drops: There are small and big drops. Small drops are coming from trees, with 1-3 gold, 1-2 crystal and no mojo. Big drops of 50 gold, 20? crystal and 1 mojo are totally random and also drop when visiting any other empire. Gold and crystal are dropping often, mojo 1-2 times a day, if you are lucky. Mojo drop rate seems to increase with only time / when you often visit friends. For the last two weeks I had little time to play and visit other empires and I had not a single mojo drop. There seems also a maximum number of drops each day. In the beginning I had many, and later on there were none at all. Seems like the max. number of gold drops in arena battles per time.